finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Freya Crescent
Freya Crescent (Freija trong bản tiếng Ý) là nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX. Cô ta là người Burmecia, một dân tộc có vẻ ngoài giống loài chuột, sinh sống trong 2 thành phố lớn, Burmecia và Cleyra. Mặc dù khuôn mặt cô ta thường bị che phủ bởi mái tóc, nhưng Freya có đôi mắt màu xanh lá cây. Cô vốn là cư dân của thành phố Burmecia, nhưng đã dời khỏi đó từ vài năm trước khi sự kiện trong trò chơi diễn ra để đi tìm người yêu bị mất tích của mình, Sir Fratley. Zidane gặp lại cô tại Lindblum trước khi diễn ra Festival of the Hunt. Cốt truyện Lễ hội săn bắn .]] Freya là bạn cũ của Zidane, họ biết nhau từ rất lâu trong khi cô đi tìm người yêu cũ của mình. Tại Lindblum, Zidane gặp lại cô trong một quán bar, cậu ta trêu chọc cô bằng cách giả vờ như không nhớ cô là ai. Họ nói chuyện với nhau về lễ hội săn bắn, Freya có ý định tham gia và thách đố Zidane so tài với cô. Trong suốt lễ hội, Freya luôn là người đứng đầu bảng, nếu người chơi để cho cô giành giải nhất thì họ sẽ nhận được Coral Ring, nếu người đó là Zidane sẽ nhận được 5000 gil, và nếu là Vivi thì sẽ nhận được một lá bài ngẫu nhiên. Bảo vệ quê nhà Sau lễ hội, một người lính của Burmecia xin gặp Cid và nói rằng một đạo quân Black Mage đang tấn công Burmecia. Anh ta xin Cid cử quân cứu viện rồi qua đời. Freya mang Zidane và Vivi đi tới Burmecia để tiếp viện, tách khỏi Garnet và Steiner, 2 người bọn họ đi về Alexandria. Trên đường đi tới Gizamaluke's Grotto, Quina Quen gia nhập nhóm họ. Khi họ tới Grotto, con đường thông thương giữa Lindblum và Burmecia, Freya thấy vô số xác của những người lính trên đường đi. Họ tiến vào và bắt gặp Zorn and Thorn đang dẫn đầu đội quân Black Mages bao vây Grotto. Hai gã này cũng thu phục được Master Gizamaluke, Freya và mọi người phải hạ gục nó để có thể vượt qua Grotto tiến vào Burmecia. Thành phố đã trở thành đống hoang tàn vào thời điểm họ tới nơi. Sau khi tưởng niệm những người đã chết, Freya nói rằng cô đã không quay lại đây trong vòng 5 năm. Họ tiến vào trung tâm thành phố và giải cứu những người còn sống sót trong này, những người dân Burmecia đề nghị Freya chạy trốn cùng với họ tới Cleyra. Cô ta từ chôi, khi tới cung điện, họ bắt gặp Queen Brahne, General Beatrix, and Kuja, đang bàn bạc kế hoạch tấn công tiếp theo. Tại đây Freya đã có những hồi ức về Fratley, người cô yêu. Cô đã phải lộ mặt để cứu một người lình Burmecia bất cẩn cố gắng tấn công Beatrix, kéo theo đó là cả nhóm Zidane. Họ bị đánh gục, Beatrix bỏ đi cùng Brahne và Kuja. Họ quyết định đi tới Cleyra để gặp đức vua của Burmecia và những người tị nạn khác. Tại Cleyra, Freya tham gia vào một điệu nhảy truyền thống để tăng cường cơn bão cát bảo vệ xung quanh Cleyra. Trong suốt điệu nhảy, một sợi dây của cây đàn biểu tượng của Cleyra bị đứt, nó là dấu hiệu báo sự diệt vong của Cleyra. Cơn bão cát biến mất, tạo một cơ họi lý tưởng cho quân đội Alexandria tấn công. Freya cố gắng đánh lùi quân xâm lược nhưng mọi nỗ lực của họ đều vô vọng. một chiến binh lạ mặt đã xuất hiện đánh gục quân truy đuổi giúp họ chạy vào trong nhà thờ, anh ta đánh bại nhóm Black Mage và chạy tới gặp mặt nhóm Zidane. Cuộc đoàn tụ bất thành trong nhà thờ, Freya nói chuyện với người chiến binh bí ẩn, đó chính là Fratley, người mà cô tìm kiếm bao lâu nay. cô xúc động khi gặp lại anh ta, hồi tưởng lại cô đã đau khổ thế nào khi tiếp tục tìm kiếm anh mặc dù có lời đồn rằng anh ta đã chết. Tuy nhiên, Fratley không hề nhớ cô là ai. Có vẻ như Fratley đã bị mất trí nhơ, thậm chí anh ta còn khong nhớ được rằng mình là ai, cũng như những người bạn cũ của mình. Đây thật sự làm Freya choáng váng và đó là lý do cho câu nói của cô "Bị lãng quên còn tồi tệ hơn cả cái chết". Fratley rời khỏi Cleyra sau đó, ngay trước khi Beatrix tiến vào trong nhà thờ, nắm người đứng đầu nhà thờ làm con tin, cô ta lấy đi viên ngọc gắn trên cây đàn quốc bảo, Freya và cả nhóm nhanh chóng đuổi theo cô ta. Họ lại đối đấu với Beatrix, tuy nhiên vẫn bị hạ gục như lần trước. Beatrix quay trở lại tàu và cả nhóm (ngoại trừ Quinna) bám theo cô ta lên con tàu Red Rose. Từ đây họ chứng kiến cảnh Brahne triệu hồi Odin xóa sổ Cleyra. Quay lại Alexandria Tuyệt vọng, Freya thề sẽ trả thù Brahne và Beatrix, Vivi và Zidane cố gắng khuyên nhủ cô. Trong lúc đó, họ thấy Beatrix đang nghi ngờ hành động của nữ hoàng của mình, nhận thấy rằng toàn bộ những điều liên quan tới Eidolons thật sự là kỳ lạ. Khi Beatrix thay đổi thái độ khi nhận ra nữ hoàng Brahne không còn là chính mình nữa, Freya gia nhập nhóm cô ta để cùng chống lại Zorn và Thorn. Steiner nhanh chóng tham gia với họ, cả ba cầm cự để Zidane, Vivi, và Garnet bỏ chạy. Họ gặp lại Freya ở Alexandria khi Zidane trở về từ Outer Continent. Cô ta và Amarant ngay lập tức có xích mích với nhau, tuy nhiên cả hai người bọn họ nhanh chóng cảm phục nhau. Chính là Freya đã khiến Amarant kể về cuộc gặp mặt của anh ta với Zidane tại Treno. Sau đó họ lên con tàu Hilda Garde 2 đến tiếp viện cho Alexandria. Freya trở thành thành viên phụ của nhóm trong phần còn lại của trò chơi, đi cùng với Zidane tới Terra, tại đó cô cùng Amarant hạ gục Amdusias và tiến tới Memoria cho trận đấu quyết định. Vào cuối trò chơi cô giúp xây dựng lại Burmecia cùng với Fratley, người vẫn chưa khôi phục trí nhớ, nhưng anh ta với Freya có vẻ gần gũi nhau. Cả hai cố gắng ôn lại những kỷ niệm của họ, và Freya xuất hiện trong buổi biểu diễn của nhóm Tantalus để chào mừng nagyf trở về của Zidane. Trang bị và chỉ số :List of Freya's Spears Freya thuốc lớp nhân vật Dragon Knight, và do đó, cô ta sử dụng spear cũng như mặc heavy armor. Cô có chỉ số vật lý khá cao tuy nhiên chỉ số phép thuật chỉ thuộc loại trung bình. Kỹ năng :List of Freya's Abilities Freya là một nhân vật cận chiến do đó cô có thể học tất cả các kỹ năng killer và counter. Ngoài ra cô còn có thể sử dụng được lệnh High Jump là khả năng đặc biệt của cô ta. Jump Như là một Dragoon, Freya có khả năng Jump, cho phép cô nhảy lên một độ cao nhất định giữa trận chiến và từ đó tấn công kẻ địch khi tiếp đất. Khi Freya bước vào trạng thái Trances, có có thể ở lại luôn trên không và tấn công tất cả các kẻ địch bằng cây giáo cảu mình cho tới khi thanh trạng thái Trance hết, hoặc tới khi trận chiến kết thúc. Cô có thể gắn thêm kỹ năng High Jump để tăng gấp đôi sức mạnh của lệnh Jump. Công thức tính sát thương của Jump như sau: : Base = Atk Pwr - Target's Defence : Bonus = 3 ... + Str) / 8 + Str - 1 : Damage = Base * + 50 percent :If High Jump is equipped = Base * (Bonus * 2) Chú thích: Base : sát thương gốc Bonus : điểm cộng thêm Damege : Sát thương thực tế Atk Pwr : chỉ số tấn công Target's Defence: chỉ số phòng thủ của mục tiêu Lv : Cấp đó Str : chỉ số sức mạnh Dragon :List of Freya's Dragon skills Không như những Dragoons khác của dòng game Final Fantasy, hoặc giông với những Dragoons (như là: Cid Highwind, hoặc Kimahri Ronso), Freya sở hữu 1 loạt kỹ năng dành riêng cho cô — đặc trưng của Final Fantasy IX. Nhwungx kỹ năng đó được gọi là Dragon skills, nó cho phép những đòn tấn công từ xa, hồi HP, và thay đổi status-changing, nó khiến cho Freya trở thành một nhân vật khá toàn diện. Tuy nhiên, việc MP quá ít khiến cô gặp trở ngại để phát huy hết sức mạnh của những kỹ năng đó. Thư viện ảnh File:AmanoFreya.jpg File:IX-art-freya.jpg File:Freya_CGI_1.jpg File:Freya_CGI_2.jpg Nhạc nền thumb|300px|right "Freya's Theme" nó được chơi trong lúc cả nhóm đi qua Gizamaluke's Grotto và cũng được tích hợp vào "Kingdom of Burmecia" và "Unforgettable Silhouette", chơi trong lúc cô gặp Fratley và Burmecia. Nó bao gồm những nhịp nhanh và chậm, với một giai điệu khá ảm đạm. Tên gốc Freya là tên một nữ thần trong thần thoại Bắc Âu, một nhánh khác của thần thoại Đức. Freya tên theo nghĩa tiếng Đức có nghĩa là "chúa tể" hoặc "quý cô". Ngoài lề *Không tính tới những nhân vật có thể thay đổi lớp nhân vật tự do, Freya là nhân vật nữ chính đảm nhiệm vai trò của một Dragoon, nguowif thứ hai được biết tới chính là Oerba Yun Fang. *Freya chỉ xuất hiện trong 2 đoạn FMVs - ở cuối đĩa một sau khi bị Beatrix đánh bại và, đoạn kết của trò chơi. Liên kết ngoài *Realm of Eternal Rain, a Freya fan shrine de:Freia Crescent es:Freija Crescent Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Dragoon